


Утро, полдень и день

by jana_nox



Series: Low Key [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джин медленно просыпался. Яркие лучи солнца припекали его с боку. С кухни доносился приглушенный шум. С душераздирающим зевком он медленно потянулся, наслаждаясь лёгкой болью в мышцах и всей красотой позднего утра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро, полдень и день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning, Noon, and Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12195) by acchikocchi. 



> Таймстемп мемо - это прекрасно. Иногда. Как в данном случае, по-моему. Очень сопливно и йозово, но сегодня день такой, я думаю. :)

Джин медленно просыпался. Яркие лучи солнца припекали его с боку. С кухни доносился приглушенный шум. С душераздирающим зевком он медленно потянулся, наслаждаясь лёгкой болью в мышцах и всей красотой позднего утра.

В постели он был один. Повалявшись на солнышке целую минуту, он выкарабкался из кровати и неслышно поплёлся по коридору на кухню.

Каме нагнулся над кухонным столом и орудовал острым ножом, беззвучно шевеля губами. Слева от него росла горка свежей клубники, вправо отбрасывались негодные в пищу листья. Джин замер в дверях, чтобы насладиться зрелищем: сосредоточенное лицо Каме, его напряженные плечи, несуетливые движения.

Каме отодвинул последнюю клубничку в сторону и положил нож. Улыбнулся.

\- Кто-то сегодня рано, - произнёс он.

Джин воспользовался этими словами как разрешением подойти поближе и обнять Каме за талию.

\- Очень смешно, - пробубнил он Каме в плечо.

\- Но для тебя это действительно рано, - возразил Каме. Этим мягким, немного хриплым голосом, в котором то и дело прятались смешинки, он пользовался, только когда они были одни. Вместо ответа Джин повернул голову и поцеловал Каме в шею.

\- Это на завтрак? - указал он на клубнику.

\- Это мой завтрак, - уведомил его Каме. - Я думал, я тебя до обеда не увижу.

Джин запротестовал что-то неразборчиво, носом зарывшись Каме в волосы. Каме прислонился в нему спиной, заметно расслабляясь.

\- Каме, - пробормотал Джин, растягивая последнюю гласную. Он провел губами по шее Каме вверх до нежной кожи за ухом. - Каме...

\- Ммм, - выдохнул Каме. - Ну, может, я поделюсь.

Джин легонько прикусил его ухо. Руки его опустились Каме на бедра, притягивая его ближе, удерживая подле себя. Теперь он чувствовал себя более проснувшимся.

Каме прижался к нему в ответ, совсем чуть-чуть. Джин не смог удержаться от ответного движения. Каме резко выдохнул. Его руки нашли руки Джина, он нежно сплёл их пальцы вместе, чтобы ослабить хватку Джина, убрать его руки со своей талии, обернуться и обнять его за шею, притягивая ближе к себе. Поцеловать.

\- Никакого секса на кухне, - судорожно вздыхая, напомнил Каме, когда они оторвались друг от друга через целую минуту.

Джин прижался к нему плотнее.

\- Разумеется, - пробормотал он, целуя краешек рта Каме. - Можем остановиться в любую минуту, как только захочешь.

Вместо ответа Каме снова его поцеловал. Если бы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь поинтересовался мнением Джина, тот считал, Каме иногда и сам не понимает, что говорит.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Каме положил руки ему на плечи и нежно направил его к выходу из кухни. Джин не протестовал, но и рук не убрал. Поцеловал его снова, чмокнул в губы, еле ощутимо дотрагиваясь до рта. Когда они дошли до дивана, Джин воспользовался своим преимуществом в весе, притянул Каме к себе, легонько подтолкнул, так что тот споткнулся и упал спиной на диван.

Джин быстро последовал за ним, чтобы Каме не успел сесть прямо.

\- Мм, - сказал он, прекрасно понимая, что глупо улыбается, - с чего же мне сегодня начать.

Каме закатил глаза и притянул его за растянутый ворот майки вниз на себя.

В сексе было всё, из чего обычно состоит утренний секс: время текло медленно, торопиться некуда. Каме издавал тихие вздохи, которые так любит Джин, постепенно перерастающие в громкие стоны. Каме ногой обнял Джина за бедро, нежно куснул по линии подбородка, укусил за плечо; руки Джина были повсюду, он гладил Каме по волосам, провёл ногтями вниз по груди, сжал руками бёдра. Когда они наконец-то достигли края, Каме впился ногтями в спину Джина, а Джин прижался лбом к плечу Каме. Оба сорвали голос и дышали с трудом.

Джин продержался ровно столько, чтобы Каме успел отодвинуться в сторону, а потом без сил свалился на диван. Он чуть-чуть приоткрыл глаза, лёг, ожидая, что уймётся сердцебиение и выровняется дыхание, и залюбовался профилем Каме, лежащего рядом с ним. Каме дышал глубоко и ровно, мокрые пряди прилипли к его лицу.

Каме наклонил голову вбок, он посмотрел на Джина. Джин тут же зажмурился. Послышался лёгкий смешок, потом Каме сказал:

\- Можешь открыть глаза. Ты же всегда так делаешь, верно? После.

Немного смущенный, Джин открыл глаза. Каме ему улыбался.

Что-то в груди у Джина взорвалось от ощущения чистого счастья. Он перевернулся, зарылся лицом Каме в плечо, глубоко вдохнул.

\- Каме, - произнёс он. - Каме.

Каме дотронулся до его волос. 

\- Да, - низким голосом ответил он. - Я тебя тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> Переводчик вдохновлялся песней The Pierces:  
> Listen or [download The Pierces Go to Heaven for free](http://prostopleer.com/tracks/5014541Z8Wd) on [Prostopleer](http://prostopleer.com/)


End file.
